The Memoires of a Psychic Pokeclone
by Emperor K. Rool
Summary: Mewtwo decides that the time has come to get revenge on Giovanni. Based on the Japanese version of the first movie and Mewtwo Returns. Re-edited based on my viewing of Mewtwo Returns in Japanese with subtitles. Fansubs beat dictionaries!
1. Prologue: Who am I?

do not, have never, or ever will own Pokemon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Gamefreak, and most importantly, to Nintendo. This story is based on the original Japanese script, but I'm keeping the dub names.

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

_What am I?_

These were my first thoughts. When other Pokémon are born, they don't ask why. They just accept it, but I am unlike other Pokémon. I am a product of science, not of God. I am the most powerful being in the world, but that power does me no good. I am a shadow, a clone, a copy. I am Mewtwo. This is the only record of my life I ever intend to give.

My first memories are all a blur. I can faintly recall someone's voice telling me that "life is wonderful." I do not know who said that or why, only that it was said. For some reason that I do not know, this memory makes me sad. I have tried to remember what caused these memories, but there is a solid wall in my mind, blocking my view. The harder I try to break that wall down, the stronger it becomes. Eventually I learned to accept the mystery as unsolvable. It did not mater, anyway. Whoever said it, for whatever reason was wrong. My own experiences have taught me that life is ugly and cruel.

Not long after these first memories, I began having visions. A small catlike pink Pokémon was swimming under a river.

"Who are you?" I asked. I felt a strange connection to it. A kind of warmness flew from the creature into my chest. I felt happiness, calm, and fullness. It was almost as if we shared the same essence of life.

"Am I part of you?" The Pokémon swam upward and flew from the stream, leaving me alone. It took the warmth with it. Having experienced that and lost it, I felt cold. Why wouldn't it speak to me? Why had it given me this warmth only to snatch it away? Was it some cruel trickster, or had it seen something in me that frightened it? If so, what was so wrong that it shied away?

"Am I a part of you…or not?"

I awoke and saw humans in lab coats. A wall of orange liquid separated me from them. I was in a tank. A heavy dread seated itself in my stomach. I was about to begin life, but I had so many questions that were unanswered. It was all too soon. I panicked. A million thoughts shot through my brain at the speed of light. It was not right. I had not even been born yet. How could I just simply appear? Who had done this? Anger and confusion surged through my body. My tank broke.

"Wonderful! Mewtwo has been completed!" A scientist with a graying moustache and goatee, and glasses said. This was the first time I had ever heard my name. If he knew this about me, could explain the mysteries in my memories? Fear gave way to hope.

"Mewtwo?" I asked.

"That's you." He pointed to a stone carving behind him. It was the Pokémon from my dream! My heart rose. I was about to know the truth.

"We created you from Mew, the rarest of all living Pokémon."

I was created _from_ something? This reminded me of something I had heard somewhere before.

_Why are we born?_

_Because there's a Mama and a Papa._

"Mew? Is that my mama? My papa?"

"You could say that, but not really. You've been made stronger than Mew."

What did he mean by _not really_? Who were my parents? I wanted to know! My thoughts triggered another memory conversation.

_Do we have a Papa and Mama too?_

_In our case…um…um…God, I guess._

God…If there were no parents, this be the answer? '

"Then was it God? Did God create me?"

The scientist smiled, amused. Dread washed over me. I could tell I wouldn't like his answer.

"In this world the only ones who can create life are God and Man, but God probably wouldn't create life out of test tubes."

Man? Humans made me? I thought about this for a minute. I looked at the clipboards and pencils that several of them held. Was I just like these? An instrument? If I were merely a tool, why did I ask why? I looked into their eyes for answers. All my psychic powers told me was that these humans' thoughts were no more complex than mine were. They had no idea how to answer these questions! I was enraged. This could not be true! They had no right to bring me into existence, if they could not address the consequences of my creation. I was just a tool to be discarded when they threw with me. Anger boiled in blood and coursed through my veins. My life had to have more meaning than this! Otherwise, I was filth to be trampled over, like a broken wrench. I looked at them again, laughing and smiling and shaking each other's hands. It was sickening to watch. They did not care that they had released a mind like their own into the world and revealed him that his life was meaningless. The project Mewtwo, was all they could speak of, but they being Mewtwo was too far beneath them to notice. My anger reached the boiling point and I felt as if my heart would burst. What burst was one of their machines.

I had just unleashed my psychic powers against them. Humans ran and screamed in terror as machines exploded. They were afraid of me, whom they had ignored? I smiled to myself as I watched their superior façade come crashing down. Adrenalin surged through me with every blat. My anger gave way to exhilaration. Metal claws tried to with strain, but I broke them into pieces with my mind, becoming only more invigorated. Glorious flames enveloped the lab. I saw the lead scientist cowering in a corner. A loud creaking told me that the ceiling was about to collapse. I tensed and a sphere of blue light surrounded me. I tensed again as the ceiling broke into pieces, waiting for them to strike me. To my relief, they simply bounced off the sphere. The humans had no such defense. The lab exploded. There were no survivors but me.

"Is this my power?"

I saw that the carving of Mew had remained intact. It was as if it were mocking me. They had made me to be stronger than Mew and had paid for it, but was I tainted by my creation? Mew left me, either because it resented my superior strength, or because I was a lowly clone. I had not chosen to be either! I stared at the carving, imagining the real Mew in my vision there.

"Am I stronger even than Mew? Why did you leave me in the vision? Are you saying that you will not even speak to a copy like me? Show yourself, Mew. I'll show you who's stronger!" I felt a presence approach before I even heard footsteps. I turned to see a man in an orange suit walk toward me.

"It is true that you are the world's strongest and rarest Pokémon. If you can prove that, then I'm sure the real Mew would show himself." What was this man doing here? Did he survive the destruction of the lab? Had he been involved in my creation somehow and come to see my progress?

"Are you saying that Mew would reveal himself?" If he elaborated on his plan, I might learn more about his connection to me.

"Perhaps, but even if you are the strongest Pokémon, there are stronger creatures."

"Humans?" He nodded.

"If you and a human cooperate with each other, the world could be ours." I only cared about that in so far as it would keep others from threatening me.

"The world will be ours?" He was keeping so much hidden.

"If your power is set free, the world will be ruined. You must learn to control your power."

"Control?" This made sense to me. My mere anger had destroyed the lab. I did need help in managing my powers. I would follow this human for now.

The human called Giovanni made several promises about helping me control my powers and sharing power over Team Rocket, but what I wanted most was a chance to prove my worth to Mew. I naively believed that Giovanni would keep his word.


	2. Picking up the Pieces

This is based on the _**JAPANESE**_ versions of Mewtwo Strikes Back and Mewtwo Returns.

Giovanni took me to the Team Rocket base in Viridian City. He gave me a suite of armor to help me "focus" my powers. I spent that entire year defeating trainers and helping Team Rocket capture Pokemon. I completed all of Giovanni's tasks perfectly, but deep down, I still felt unfulfilled. I wondered aloud what my purpose was one day in my in the dungeon that served as my living quarters.

"What am I fighting for? What am I living for?"

"You are a Pokémon, one that was created by humans. What else are you worth?" Giovanni entered. What had he just said to me? Once he had said that we would rule the world together. I had no interest in that, but I had taken it to mean that he saw mean as an equal. This human whom I thought I could trust had just told me that I was no more than a tool! I could hardly believe it. I did not believe it at first. Surely, my friend was just testing me to see what I would do with my powers if my anger grew too great. I studied his face. There were no traces of smile that he was trying desperately to hide, no signs of suppressed laughter. Instead, I saw a smug face looking down on me with contempt. He was serious. Everything he had told me had been a lie! Giovanni, like the Mew in my vision, had offered kindness, warmth, and belonging. Then, like Mew, he revealed his kindness to be an illusion. Unlike Mew, however, he would always remain to remind me of my naïveté, and make me serve him and his successors the rest of my life. I was lower than dirt in his eyes, just as I was to the scientists. This made Giovanni my worst enemy of all. He combined all of the wrongs that the dream Mew and the scientists had inflicted on me in one individual. My anger boiled again, but now, I could control it. I began to use my powers to rip off my armor.

"What are you doing?" I had been hurt by the scientists and Giovanni. I knew what I was doing very clearly.

"I was made by humans, but I am not even a Pokémon. I stand alone!"

I used my powers to levitate and fly away from the base before it exploded. I dared to hope that my treacherous creator had died. I landed on New Island, the site of the lab where I was born. I looked around the ruins. I was free, but I was also lost. I had considered Giovanni a friend and a mentor. Now I knew that not only had I lost him, I never had his guidance and friendship to begin with. I wanted to cry but did not. I had sworn never to cry, even from pain or sadness. To cry is to be soft and weak. I could not afford to be that. I would not shed tears for myself, and Giovanni did not deserve them. My creator was evil. Did this mean that in being created by him, I was also? Was that why Mew had fled: because I was created by evil technology?

Humans created me as an abomination to nature and tried to make me their slave. I am unnatural, but they were the ones who made me so. The sin was theirs, not mine. Maybe that was my purpose: to rid this planet of the humans who upset the natural order. What followed was both my second greatest mistake after trusting Giovanni, and, ultimately, the source of my greatest joy. I would destroy all humans, and the Pokémon who had abased themselves by serving them. I could manipulate the weather with my powers. Creating the perfect storm was only a matter of time.

I rebuilt the New Island Laboratory. I lured trainers there by sending messages saying that I was the world's greatest Pokémon Master. The trainers, eager for battle, accepted my offer. On the island, I revealed myself and seized their Pokémon to make clones. These clones would be the first of a new breed of Pokémon that had never been tainted by human mastership. Before the battle began, I encountered my nemesis—Mew. It had sent me that message, long ago, that I was unworthy. It was now time to prove it wrong. A battle between the originals and clones broke out. The clashes were brutal. A stupid human child ran between Mew and me as we were preparing our most powerful attacks. Of course, the child died, but what surprised me was what happened next.

All of the Pokémon, originals and clones, excluding only Mew and myself began crying. The tears somehow brought the child back to life. I still cannot understand why they would weep over a human, but they did convince me of one thing: the Pokémon all shared the same power to restore life with their tears. All Pokémon and only Pokémon possess this incredible power. If I killed every naturally born Pokémon on the planet, I would be responsible for the greatest loss ever inflicted upon creation. Maybe the originals and clones were all really Pokémon after all. I still felt justified in hating humans, but I was wrong for hurting Pokémon. I felt utter disgust with myself. I had almost committed a greater wrong than Giovanni ever had. I truly was his creation. The imprint of his evil had etched itself onto my very genome. Mew was right to have left me. I never wanted to harm another Pokémon again. I realized that if I went on to kill all humans, Pokémon could—no _would_—get hurt too, and I did not want that. The best way to rid myself of humans without harming Pokémon was simply to avoid them. The clones and I left to find a place where we could live in secret. I did not want the humans to know what had happened so I erased their minds.

We lived on Mt. Quena in Johto for two years. The clones became my family, especially Pikatwo the Pikachu and Meowtwo the Meowth. I felt the warmth and peace I sought when I was with them, and knew that this time it was true. I was grateful to my clones—it seems so odd to call them _mine_ when I had resisted Giovanni's ownership so vehemently, but this was different. I was theirs as much as they were mine. My musings on the meaning of life had once been acts of necessity, to stave off mental collapse. Now they became opportunities to engage in lively conversations with Pikatwo and Meowtwo. They each offered unique perspectives that would otherwise escape my notice. We loved each other like family, and since _I_ had cloned them with the same devices at the same place where I had been cloned, we _were_ family. My life has never been happy, but I was closer to contentment on Mt. Quena than ever before or since.

Because of the height of the mountain and the weather conditions at the summit, no human ever reached us. We lived on the island in Clarity Lake at the very top of the mountain, far from human eyes. It was beautiful. The plant life could not have been more lush, the water more clear, or our bodies more healthy. Greater than the fruits of nature though, was the contentment that my clones had in living like the normal Pokémon they were. I could not do this. As disgusting as it is, I am like a human in many ways. I sleep better on a hammock than on the ground, and I cannot forage. I also had to install a hidden surveillance system on the outcrops to make sure human tour busses did not venture too close.

My stay on the mountain was ended when a specter of my past returned. Giovanni had survived the destruction of Team Rocket Headquarters and had located me. He threatened to kill my fellow clones unless I submitted to him. His henchwoman 009 fire energy blasts from her weapon that looked like a black tulip at Pikatwo. Most of the clones had already been captured before we actually spoke. Before I would have considered surrender an act of weakness. Now I had no choice if I wanted to save my family. Giovanni used two machines to place me in a force field. The pain I felt was unbearable.

By either coincidence or fate the child I that I had nearly killed, Ash Ketchum, was on the mountain. His Pikachu had been abducted by Jessie and James of Team Rocket. I had been holding the two of them hostage since their balloon crashed on the mountain. Ash and his Pikachu were reunited when they were both held captive by Team Rocket in the mountain's caves. When bug Pokemon began attacking Team Rocket after the arrogant humans had dumped their industrial filth into the lake, Ash escaped and found me. He did not remember our first encounter. Ash's Pikachu and Pikatwo combined their powers to destroy one of the machines. The other broke, and I fell to the ground. I had used up most of my power fighting the machines and was on the verge of death.

Ash took me to a spring. I knew that the water here had healing properties, but I needed a miracle. Thankfully, the spring was potent enough to provide one. One troubling question remained. I did not know why a human would help me. Was he a unique human who truly cared for Pokemon? Could I trust him? I did not know. I had made a mistake before. I had thought that Giovanni cared about me. I would not make the same mistake twice. This Ash definitely seemed to be different but could I really be sure?

The spring restored my powers, and I was able to move the entire lake beneath Mt. Quena. Now, it was time to take care of the humans. I prepared to erase Ash's memory when Jessie and James's Meowth begged me not too. My own clone Pokemon also wanted me to spare his memory. I reluctantly agreed. Jessie, James, Ash, and the two other humans with them seemed too incompetent to be capable of harming me. If my clones wanted to be remembered so be it.

Many of my clones wanted to leave and live in the outside world. No one could tell that they were clones, so they would be safe. I knew that I would miss Pikatwo and Meowtwo, so I left Mt. Quena with them. We split up and went in our separate directions. I then went to Goldenrod City. I wanted to watch the humans from the shadows. I still had not forgiven them: even if Ash was different, he was the exception and not the rule. I would watch and learn from my potential enemies.


	3. The Marquis of Poke Cristo

The first thing I needed in Goldenrod was a source of food. On Mt. Quena we had nuts and berries to eat. Here, I would have to survive off the unsanitary contents of trashcans unless I found a better source. The answer provided itself on the night I arrived. I saw a human man with graying hair walking on the street beneath the building where I was perched. I would take control of his mind and use his house as my hideout, where I would have a secure food supply.

I followed the man until he reached his house. It was in a small group of two-story houses on the outskirts of Goldenrod. There was no one else out, so I was safe to make my move. I landed behind him. He spun and started to scream, but I silenced him. I stretched out my hand, and his eyes glowed blue and his face contorted. He was mine. I made him unlock the door. Inside was a foyer, a staircase, an open doorway to the living room containing a sofa two chairs and a television, and a hall leading from the foyer to the kitchen. I walked up the stairs and found two bedrooms and a bathroom.

A plan of action formulated itself. This man would continue his daily life while I slept during the day at his home. At night, I would go out to continue my observations of the humans. My mind would hold its psychic power over him even while my body slept, so there was no need to worry about his discovering me.

I looked at the contents of his refrigerator. There were, of course, many dishes of meat that humans are so fond of, but there was enough greenery for my own diet. Humans do not have to eat meat, so why do they kill innocent creatures for food? Things would be much easier for the rest of the natural world if humans were eliminated. If it were not for the fact the Pokémon may also be hurt, I would began my plans on New Island again. I spent most of the night becoming acquainted with the house. My only complaint was no hammock. I detested sleeping in a bed. Hammocks were more comfortable for my body shape. While in the guest bedroom, I saw some thing in the bookshelf that caught my eye: _A Tale of Revenge: The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexandre Dumas._ A tale of revenge? I wanted vengeance on Team Rocket, Giovanni in particular. Maybe this book could serve as an inspiration.

The next month followed the same pattern every day. I would sleep during the day, while controlling the man, apparently named Simon Pressner, at his job as a marketing agent. One of the first tasks I used him for was to buy a hammock for me. I managed to keep his family away. At night, I would put him to sleep, don a hooded robe that I had found in his house, and wander the streets of Goldenrod watching the humans interact. My observations were troubling, but not surprising in the least. Pressner's colleagues would only complain about their likelihood of being laid off. I received a slight glimpse into human social interaction when his male coworkers invited him to fish with them. Killing innocent creatures as a pastime? I politely declined. The only time I could interact with them outside of Pressner's life was after nightfall. All I found then were prostitutes and drug dealers. Pressner's co-workers were my only window. They were locked in their cubicles most of the day. When they came out, they were intent on killing fish for their pleasure or killing themselves with fast food.

When I returned to Pressner's home, I read in _The Count of Monte Cristo _every morning before I fell asleep and let my mind move in to Pressner. I did find inspiration when I finished the novel. My entire life, from the moment I awoke in my cloning tank, had been like Edmond Dantés's imprisonment, but my prison had been far worse. There was no escape from a philosophical prison. I was forever cut off from the natural order of the world. Even when I learned that we clones were real Pokémon just like the originals, I was still cut off. I am the only Mewtwo. I will never know the feelings of belong that other Pokemon have. I will never have a mate, or a family, or even a place in the natural order of an ecosystem! Giovanni had given me a purpose, but it was only to be his slave. He offered me hope, but when I reached to take, he snatched it away! Giovanni is the Villefort to my Dantés. Like the Count, I will construct a plan to have my vengeance. However long it takes, I will see Giovanni suffering even more greatly than I did on Mt. Quena. When he is begging at my feet, then, maybe, my heart will be content. Everyone has a weakness, and I will find his. First, I needed to find another human pawn. Pressner would be of no more use to me. It seemed that fate was on my side when the morning news announced that the British nobleman Lawrence III had moved to Johto. If I took control of his mind and resources, Giovanni's fate would be sealed.

I used my powers wipe Pressner's mind clean. I no longer needed him. Now, it was time to find Lawrence.

Lawrence III owned a seaside mansion near Olivine City. Finding it would not be difficult. As I flew, crossing several miles in each second, I thought back to something Giovanni had once told me.

_If you and a human joined forces, the world would be ours._

I was now about to join forces with a human to unleash a terror upon Team Rocket that I could not have done alone. The thought that Giovanni had been right about something sickened me. I reminded myself that I was going to take control of Lawrence's mind. I was therefore not technically joining forces with him. It would be like Nurse Joy or Pressner. Looking at it in that way made me feel better. Ash might not be so bad to work with, but the majority of humans were still my enemies.

My thoughts now turned toward enacting my revenge. With Lawrence's wealth, I could bribe Rocket Executives to give me information on Giovanni. If I looked deep enough I could find something, other than my creation, that he wants to cover up, or at least some kind of crack in the Team Rocket command structure that I could exploit.

I know who most of the Executives are, so finding them will be easy. I also know which ones would accept the bribe. Many in Team Rocket are more loyal to their personal greed than to Giovanni's. Greed is another human failing. It is greed that drives humans to destroy the habitats of Pokémon. It is ironic then that human greed should help me get revenge on the worst of them all.

After half an hour of flying, I landed at Lawrence's mansion. The building was three-stories and of a tan-orange color. There was a glass-enclosed addition behind the main mansion, through which I saw an indoor swimming pool. Why did he need all of this? Humans try to rule the rest of nature only to seclude themselves away from it. If were not for the Pokemon who might be hurt, I would attempt my plans at New Island again.

I rang the doorbell and immediately took control of the elderly butler who answered. He had thick grey mutton chops and appeared to be wearing a kilt.

"Take me to Lawrence."

I stepped through the door into a giant foyer. I took in everything and was utterly disgusted. Two staircases descended on either side of the room, joining in a walkway above wooden grey double doors. They stares were covered with vivid beige carpet and the walls were golden orange. There were intricate floral designs, twists and loops on the rails. Why did humans have to construct such extravagant furnishings that were only pale shadows of natural beauty? Shadows as I am a shadow…no, I truly am a Pokémon, not an imitation. I was just born differently.

We passed through the double doors took the path on the right side of the hall. The hall did not scream, "behold my glory" as the foyer had done. The carpet was a simple black and gold checker-pattern. The chests had no carvings of flowers. Overall, it reminded me less of Giovanni. The butler stopped and knocked on a door.

"A Mr. Mewtwo to see you, sir."

I made him open the door.

Lawrence got up out of his chair when the Scottish butler and I entered his ridiculously large study.

"Mewtwo?"

I reached out to him.

Lawrence III's eyes glowed blue as I planted my thoughts in his head. I would not be able to hold on to two minds for very long, so I hid behind a curtain next to the window. I released the butler and wiped his memory of answering the door.

"Oh, Your Lordship! I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'm doing here."

The butler left the room. I had Lawrence write down a list of items that I would need-mainly vegetarian cuisine and a hammock. I then sent Lawrence to give the list to the butler. It would seem odd to him, no doubt, so I told the butler that I was intending to start a new diet and exercise program.

While he was out running errands, I explored the house- using Lawrence while I remained hidden. I found that he had six bedrooms in his gigantic estate. Each one had with solid blue, green, pink, vanilla, lavender, or mahogany sheets and carpets. There was a widescreen home theater system on the third floor, a billiard room with a bar on the second, and of course, the swimming pool I had seen on the first. This was worse than vain trumpeting. This was wallowing in juvenile luxury. At least, when one serves its ego it has some kind of goal beyond amusement. Undermining the natural world for personal power is despicable, but at least it was a goal higher than serving one's basest sense. I left the curtain to look through the papers on Lawrence's desk, and discovered that he was utterly enslaved to his own entertainment. He had built massive flying fortress to search for rare Pokémon and each one had a Jacuzzi. His goal was to create a park to show the legends to an adoring public. With that money, he would buy more luxurious homes like these. This was utterly decadent. I read on. Apparently, the butler's name was Angus MacDiarmid, and Lawrence was a landowner in Scotland. I would never have guessed that based on Lawrence's accent. When Angus returned, I told him through Lawrence's mouth that the third floor master bedroom was off limits to him. Lawrence Graham III, Marquis of Montrose, would be putting his trading card collections in order there. The nobleman's childish preoccupations provided me with excellent cover.

Over the next few days, I looked threw the Marquis's lists of contacts to see if I could find a link to Team Rocket. I found one. Ken Takemura was the regional head of Team Rocket in Johto. He was effectively Giovanni's second in command. I had met him before and knew two things about him: he was twenty years older than Giovanni and was among Team Rockets greediest members. I had found my next tool.


	4. Secrets

I had Lawrence set up a meeting with Takemura. It would be a few days before his schedule was clear enough to see "me." During that time, with little else to occupy me, I began to realize how much I missed Pikatwo and Meowtwo. I had formed a mental link with them and knew where they were. Pikatwo was living with a pack of Pikachu in southeastern Kanto. Meowtwo lived with some Meowths and a Persian in the alleys of Hollywood California. When my business with Team Rocket was done, I would have to visit them.

At night, I would leave the mansion and jog along the shore. I could not stay in the Marquis's third floor all of the time. It was good cardiovascular exercise, and it was nice to be away from the two humans in the mansion. The sound of gentle waves and the smell of the salt water were relaxing. Underneath the waves were water Pokemon that were living in their natural places in the ecosystem as God intended. I pondered my own place in this world. With the spring hidden, I no longer had a purpose as Mount Quena's guardian. Was I supposed to live like a Mew? I probably should, but I did not know how. Maybe my purpose was to destroy organizations such as Team Rocket. True, I had appointed this goal for myself, but did that make any less valid? As I pondered, a young girl's sickeningly familiar voice entered my head.

_Life is wonderful._

That voice always caused me pain! I wish I knew who this human child was, and what connection she had with me. Maybe then the voice would stop. Those terrible words…

_Life is wonderful._

My anger rose with the voice's repetition and erupted with the fury of a volcano.

"You're wrong!"

I formed a ball of psychic energy and hurled it over the ocean. It would continue for miles until it dispersed. I was breathing and sweating more heavily and I could tell my pulse was more elevated than it should be from just the jog.

_Life is wonderful._

It wouldn't stop! Instinctively I dropped to my knees and covered my head with my hands, trying to shield myself. I shut my eyes tightly in the vain hope that blocking my sight would create a mental barrier between the voice and me.

"Just leave me alone," I whispered.

I sat there for what must have been half an hour with all my emotional defenses raised, trying and failing not to think about the girl's words. When the voice had finally subsided, I noticed that I was rocking back and forth on my knees. I was chilled from all of the sweat that my unease had drawn out.

I returned to the mansion and attempted to ease my nerves with a warm bath. Whoever said that cats hate water must never have seen Mew. It played in rivers all the time. The water's warmth soaked into my skin. My clones and I were safe and free to follow our own paths, I told myself. I would find my place eventually. All I needed to do was continue my search. Then life truly would be wonderful. I was already exhausted and the warm water further lulled me. I collapsed as soon as I got to my hammock.

"Your Lordship, you must wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Angus staring down at me. He had discovered me! I raised my hand to erase his memory, and saw Lawrence's hand in place of my own. Relief flooded through me when I recognized that Angus had called me "Your Lordship," not something to say to a psychic Pokéclone intruder. My body had only been asleep for an hour when my mind awoke in Lawrence III's body. Hopefully, I would not have to deal with the voice in time soon. It ran in cycles, albeit irregular ones. Right now, I needed a clear mind.

"Yes, Angus, what is it?"

"Mr. Takemura will be here at twelve o'clock today, sir, and we must be ready for company."

"What time is it now?"

"Nine thirty, milord."

I smiled to myself.

"I believe I will have my breakfast at the beachfront table this morning." It was petty of me, but I could not help enjoying having a human serve me.

"Yes, milord."

Ken Takemura was an old man. He had come to Johto from Japan forty years ago. His skin was wrinkled, and his hair was white except for a few black streaks. A moustache grew over his cracked lips. We met at the same outside table where Angus had served Lawrence earlier. It was a ridiculous piece of human vanity, perched on a concrete ledge overlooking the ocean. It even had an umbrella to protect its occupants from the sun.

"What can I help you with today, Marquis-sama?"

Now I had to tread carefully. I had to ask him about Giovanni, but I could not let him think that I had other informants on him.

"I noticed some suspicious things about you, Takemura-san."

"And they would be?" He sipped at his tea.

"Every time I have seen you, Pokemon trainers who seem to speak to each other in code and give hand signals flank you. I've also found that you have withdrawn large sums of money from several banks that I own stock in, just before raids on Pokémon centers. You work for Team Rocket don't you?"

I saw Takemura grow nervous. I had to assuage his fears quickly before I lost my connection with him.

"Don't worry. I, myself, have been involved in the illegal capture of Pokémon. I would just like you're help against one of my competitors." Yes, I had heard of what had happened on Shamouti Island.

"What do you want, Marquis-sama?" He eyed Lawrence suspiciously.

"I want any information you have on your leader. Is there any way to undermine his authority, any thing that I could use to lure him into a trap? I'll pay any sum you name for this information."

"If I worked for Team Rocket," he emphasized "if", "why would I betray my leader?" His tone was half-suspicious, half-propositioning.

"For money and a chance to take his place."

"And what would be in it for you?"

"A competitor would be replaced by a friend."

Takemura stroked his chin for a moment before flatly saying, "28,000,000 American Dollars." I smiled with Lawrence's mouth.

"Done. Please tell me."

"Our leader is Sakaki Giovanni, the Viridian Gym Leader. His worst secret is that he has a daughter that he wants no one to know about."

A daughter?

"A daughter?" I voiced through Lawrence.

"Yes. It all goes back to the founding of Team Rocket in 1960 by Giovanni's mother. She always considered him unworthy of being her successor from childhood. Most of what he's done since then has been trying to prove himself worthy to her in his mind."

That startled me. I had tried to prove myself worthy of existing to Mew. Did Giovanni really have a motive I could relate to? No, humans are all soulless monsters. My only mistake on New Island was hurting Pokemon. Giovanni was completely wrong, and no "mommy issues" could excuse him.

"Things were made even worse between them when Giovanni fell in love her best new agent, Miyamoto, in 1980. Shortly afterward, Giovanni and Miyamoto were secretly married. They thought that they could keep the Madame Boss from finding out, but when Miyamoto became pregnant, we all knew who the father was. They gave their daughter, Jessie, to a foster family to keep her out of her grandmother's reach."

It couldn't be _that_ Jessie!

"In 1985, Miyamoto discovered the whereabouts of a Mew in the Andes, and the Madame Boss sent her to retrieve it. There was an avalanche and she has not been since. The Madame Boss was paralyzed in car accident in 1995, and she very reluctantly let Giovanni take her place. Jessie later joined Team Rocket with some gay person named James and a talking Meowth. She constantly screws everything up, but Giovanni will not fire her. He also will not admit that he is her father."

So it _is_ that Jessie. An idea was forming. Giovanni had tried to hurt me through my family on Mount Quena. What better revenge than to attack him through his? Fortunately, I did not need Lawrence for the rest of my plan. I would dispose of him and Takemura in one fell stroke.

"Domo arigato, Takemura-san."

"Now, where is my money?"

"I keep my American currency in a safe on the third floor. Please follow me."

Lawrence and Takemura entered my room. Takemura recognized me and screamed, but I immobilized him. I released my mental hold on the Marquis. I spun him and Takemura to face each other. Lawrence's mouth and eyes flew wide open in surprise.

"Takemura! What—" I crushed his trachea.

Takemura's mouth quivered. It was like a drug to see this man, this Rocket Executive, turn ghostly pale as the reality of his end dawned on him. He knew he could do nothing.

"Please…Mewtwo…what I said…I can help—" Foolish human! Begging cannot save you!

Another crushed trachea. If only this had been Giovanni! I would not kill my nemesis so quickly though. He would watch me hurt the one he loved as he hurt the ones I loved. Then and only then, once I had satiated my hunger for his pain, would I kill him. I then went downstairs to do the same to Angus. These humans were evil truly and not merely misguided products of their culture like Joy or Pressner. Lawrence and Takemura were great threats to Pokemon and even their fellow humans. They deserved it. I would stay where I was for the time being. Ash would go to the Olivine Gym and Jessie would not be far behind.


	5. Familiar Faces

I flew around the northern entrance to Olivine City everyday for the next few weeks. Jessie would be following Ash. Ash's presence would not be hard to detect, but actual searching for him gave me something to do. I wanted to be occupied in case the voice returned.

_Life is wonderful._

It was a girl's voice, and it seemed to make me sad. Where could I have heard it? Was it one of Mew's memories? That must be it. I could never have known anyone before I awoke from my cloning tank.

Of course, life was wonderful for this girl. She was a human. Life would never be wonderful for Pokémon as long as humans ruled unchecked. I felt a little sorry for Ash. If he was in fact a human who cared for Pokémon then he must be looked on as an idiot by many, in spite of being right.

My fellow clones believed that Ash was a "good" human, and I could be willing to believe that as well. Ash was would certainly be a rare breed though. He needed to be more careful if this was the case. Ash's sacrifice on New Island was compassion mixed with stupidity. If he were really a compassionate human, the world needed more of his kind in places that could do good. His death did make the battle cease, but that was not the most logical means of doing so. He had no more idea about the Pokémon tears than I did. Logically, only Pokémon could have ended that fight, since one side refused to listen to humans—and Pokémon _did _end it, through tears that Ash never knew. Fortunately, his life was spared and hopefully he could influence more people to be like him. But, on second thought, how many would be willing to listen to him and learn from him? Very few indeed, but if he could influence just a few humans to care for Pokémon, that would be a miracle worth celebrating.

I owe him my life after the ordeal at Mt. Quena. Ash saved me from Giovanni. This was the second time that he showed me compassionate humans might actually exist. He is truly a mystery that continues to elude me, almost as much as the source of the voice.

Jessie and James's Meowth is, quite possibly, an even bigger mystery. He has been so seduced by humanity that he has taught himself how to speak like them. He is the ultimate tragedy-a Pokémon that willingly obeys Team Rocket. He disgusts me, but how harshly can I judge him? Given how humans use Pokémon, it was inevitable that one would eventually try to imitate them. What else did he know? Still, his conscience must gnaw at him. He cannot capture his fellow Pokémon without imagining what they are feeling can he? Or has he so divorced himself from his own kind that he can only feel the triumphs and failures of the human idiots he travels with? I cringed to think about him.

Humans like Ash and his friends just might have a valuable role in this world, but they are the minority. Humans still have far too much power, and for the good of the world they need to be knocked from their pedestal. I could not act to bring down those devious, immoral creatures called _Homo sapiens_ without risking the safety of a few humans who truly may deserve peace and happiness, and countless more Pokémon. I would have to content my self with bringing down organizations that are dedicated to abusing the natural world: organizations like Team Rocket.

What about Team Rocket's Meowth? He tries to capture his fellow Pokémon to serve Giovanni, but he still tried to save my clones at Mt. Quena. How could he be so inconsistent? He was more human than not, as infected with their corruption as Ash may be free from it. Ash and Meowth: they are mirror images, a Pokémon with the heart of a human and a human with the heart of a Pokémon.

I felt something in my mind. Ash had arrived.

Ash was engaged in some pointless conversation about his up coming Gym Battle with his friends Misty and Brock. I knew that if I brought them to Lawrence's mansion than the idiots from Team Rocket would follow in some absurd attempt to steal Ash's Pikachu.

"…It's going to be difficult, because Jasmine uses the steel type, and…"Brock continued on.

"Pika?" The Pikachu's ears stood up. It sensed me. I decided that now was the best time to act.

"Hello, Ash," I said as I landed.

"Mewtwo!" all three said at once in shock.

"I need your help." What I was about to tell them was technically not a lie.

"There is an evil that wants to harm all Pokemon, and my psychic powers alone can't stop it. I—"

"Sure, we'll help," Misty answered. That was unexpected. I had not even said what the ancient evil was or what it wanted before she answered. Were these children always so eager to perform good deeds that they jumped in without finding out what was even needed? I laugh at the absurdity of the notion. But…this was the child who had ran between two energy blasts on New Island and his friends. It was not impossible for them to be so incredibly eager as to do something stupid.

"Wait one moment." I looked around the bushes for traces of Jessie and James. I could sense that they were nearby and were watching the events that were transpiring. I faced Ash and his friends.

"The coast is clear. Follow me." I did not teleport them because I wanted Team Rocket to see where we were going and follow.

We kept off the road so that humans going into and coming out of Olivine would not see me. It took nearly an hour to walk to the mansion without passing through the city. I preferred this route, for I was more at peace in the scattered trees and grass. I could tell that Ash and his friends were no strangers to wandering off the beaten path in their attempts to capture Pokémon from their natural habitats. Ash definitely seemed to care about his Pokémon but even this compassionate human could not resist trying to exert control. Maybe this was a natural human trait. But could he control himself? Ash risked his life for Pokémon before but I new all too well that human domination of nature could turn ugly. A gilded cage is still a cage. I hoped that Ash realizes that some day. If there is hope for any human, then it will be him.

"So what's this evil?" Ash asked me. Fortunately, I had prepared a cover story from Lawrence's notes. He had been hoping to find the Lugia that is rumored to live in the Whirl Islands, after he had failed to capture the one in the Orange Islands.

"He did this before!" Ash interrupted.

"What?" I asked. Ash must have been the boy I read about in Lawrence's notes.

"He tried to capture a Lugia in the Orange Islands by getting Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres to fight each other, and this messed up weather everywhere. Me and Lugia had to get these energy orbs to a shrine to stop them."

"I didn't get to see Lugia last time," Brock said. He would not this time either.

"He was amazing!" Misty said. "I can't believe that Lawrence would do this again after what happened last time. He almost destroyed the world."

"Bad guys never learn Misty. Look at Team Rocket!" There was truth in part of what Ash said. Villains would never learn that their goals ultimately led to there own destruction, but it was a mistake to think that they never changed their tactics.

When we reached the mansion, Ash made the obvious statement that "this place looks more like some kinda mansion."

"It is an abandoned building that I have been living in. I need to collect a few things here first. I will tell you all the details of my plan to stop Lawrence III when you we are inside."

"Okay. We'd just like to know how we can stop this guy," Brock said.

"And I will tell, in there."

I waited by a third floor window until I could see Jessie, James, and Meowth entering through the glass enclosure behind the mansion. I went back downstairs.

"This is why I need you: to be bait."

"Bait?" Misty asked.

"For Jessie and James."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Brock said.

"But what does Team Rocket have to do with Lawrence III and Lugia?" Ash asked. I smiled. Team Rocket was in my grasp. I no longer need Ash.

"Absolutely nothing!" I seized them with my telekinetic abilities and lifted them into the air. They looked at me in utter confusion.

"Why are you doing this, Mewtwo?" Ash was as lost as ever. I saw no terror in his eyes or his friends, simply confusion.

"Pika! Pika Pi! Chu!" Their Pokémon was the only one who understood what was happening. I simply wiped their short-term memories and teleported them out. As soon as they were gone, the moment I had waited for arrived.

A loud explosion and the double doors behind me flew toward the staircases. Three figures stood in the smoke.

"Prepare for trouble and-where are the twerps?"

They walked into the light. Jessie, James, and Meowth were completely dumbfounded about their enemies' absence. I cast my gaze at them. When they noticed me they unleashed an ear-piercing squeal and grabbed on to each for dear life. I noted the difference between Meowth and Pikachu. Pikachu had been alert to my presence before Ash and his friends. Meowth did not notice me until the same time as Jessie and James. His human lifestyle has dulled his natural awareness.

"Mewtwo, we're sorry intruding. We were just looking for some old friends, and thought that this was their place, and when the door was unlocked…" Jessie said to me in the most sycophantic voice she could muster. My clones had not displayed such fear before her father. My revenge had scarcely begun and already it tasted sweet. I could not savor the moment too long, for I had work to do.

"You are here because I lured you here. I've teleported "the twerps" away and erased their memories of this."

"You lured us here? Why?" James said.

I drank in his question like the sweet liquor it was. For all my life, everything about my creation, my past, had been a mystery. All I had ever had were questions. Everyone that had answers held power over me. Now I was in power over Jessie, and held the answer to the greatest mystery of her past.

"Because I want revenge on Jessie's father."

"My father?"

"Giovanni."

"The boss?" all three screamed at once. I could see that Jessie was on the verge of fainting, if she did not have a heart attack first. James and Meowth simply stared at her without moving.

"I am taking Jessie hostage to serve as my bait, and Meowth to serve as my messenger."

My words brought them back to awareness, a terrible awareness.

"Please, you're a nice Pokémon. Don't do this!"

"I have to, Meowth."

"Please don't hurt me!" Jessie pleaded. Watching the daughter of my sworn enemy practically wet herself in terror was good. He takes the clones hostage. I take his daughter hostage.

"I will not harm you yet. I need you right now."

Jessie, Meowth, and I glowed with blue light as I immobilized their bodies. Their faces continued to form the signs of complete horror. I then lifted three of us into the air.

"Let them go!"

James ran toward me. What did he think he could do? He was as stupid as Ash.

I seized James's body and levitated him through the broken door all the way back to the pool. Once their, I hurled him through the glass into the ocean. Normally, yelps of terror from a Team Rocket agent would please me, but my greatest pleasure from James's high pitched squeals came in silencing them. I noticed that he had two Pokéballs with him. His Pokémon would be safe in them.

I turned my attention to my prisoners. Their fear had only grown, their fear for themselves was no doubt compounded by their fear for James. I caused the front to open and took us to the sky.

After three hours of flight, Jessie, Meowth and I reached Viridian.


	6. The Veil Is Lifted

To see what happens where this story leaves off, read my Super Smash Brothers fics, _The True Creator_ and _Six Degrees of King K. Rool_, and my Game crossover fic, _The Fellowship of the Crystal Coconut._

Jessie was my captive, and that put her father at my mercy. Thoughts of Mount Quena came back to me: thoughts of Giovanni threatening the clones just to get to me. Now he would suffer the same fate that he forced on me. Dumas would have been proud. The time had come.

"Meowth, go to Team Rocket Headquarters and tell Giovanni that I have his daughter, and if he wants her unharmed he must meet me face to face."

Meowth was too afraid to answer. He just nodded and ran toward his destination. I looked at Jessie. My psychic powers were keeping her motionless and levitating her. The look on her face was equal parts terror and confusion. She was fighting back tears. It would be rewarding indeed for Giovanni to see her like this.

"Why are you doing this?"

Did she really not understand why? She had been on Mount Quena, seen what that monster had done. Did she think so little of Pokémon that we would not take revenge for our wrongs? Did she think that the clones meant nothing to me! I could see Domino holding the infant Nidoran hostage, see her attack Pikatwo, as clearly as if she was doing it right now before my eyes. This bitch thought that I did not understand love or family! My blood boiled. I was angrier than I had been since the day these things happened. Before I realized it, I found my hand around Jessie's throat. Only sheer willpower was keeping me from using my powers on her.

"I have been wronged by your father, and it is time that he is forced to pay."

"My father? Why do you think that the boss is my father?" she croaked to me.

I needed something to occupy me until Giovanni arrived and to keep my anger in check, so I decided to tell her the details.

"Team Rocket was founded in 1960 by your grandmother, the 'Madame Boss.' Her best agent in 1980 was your mother, Miyamoto."

I could see that Jessie recognized that name. Her eyes stilled looked horrified, but she smiled the small child of a child that recognizes something familiar after it is frightened, and dares to hope for comfort.

"Did your mother ever tell you who your father was?"

Jessie shook her head in a child like manner.

"Giovanni was your father. He knew that his mother did not appreciate his relationship with one of her agents, so you were given to a foster family."

"The boss is my daddy?" She sounded like a child. Her eyes became unfocused.

"Do you ever wonder why he hasn't fired you yet, despite your failures?"

Jessie retreated into herself. She started breathing more deeply and seemed completely oblivious to my hand around her neck.

"The boss is my daddy…" she said again. "Why? Why didn't he ever tell me?" She began rambling to herself.

I paused to appreciate what was occurring in front of me. She was obviously upset that Giovanni had never identified himself to her. When he arrived, I would restore his memories of torturing my clones, so that he would understand I was doing this to Jessie. Jessie help me further in a way I had not expected: she would make Giovanni regret never telling her the truth. When everything was said and done, Giovanni would beg me to take him instead of Jessie. Giovanni begging me…that would be sweet justice. Then, when I had listened long enough, I would kill him.

Giovanni came running toward us. Meowth was following close behind. My gaze met the Team Rocket leader's. He may have forgotten about Mount Quena, but he remembered my creation and training.

"Mewtwo, let her go." He tried to keep any emotion out of his voice and was mostly successful.

"Not just yet. You have wronged me greatly, and you must pay."

"_I _have wronged _you_? You! All I ever did was tell you to fight for me. You have made my life miserable since before you were even created."

He was clearly trying to maintain an illusion of power. His tone was angry and his words made no sense. What he would not—_could not_ acknowledge was that I was in control.

"I could not possibly have done anything to you before I was created, you idiot!"

It felt good to call Giovanni that without fear of any consequences. I was about to restore his memories when Jessie interrupted my thoughts.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She screamed.

I saw the look on Giovanni's face change. It softened into an expression I had never seen from him before: regret. He stared at Jessie. Did I see his lip slowly twist upward and the skin around his eyes begin to quiver. Jessie apparently noticed as well.

"It's true." She did not sound as if she believed her own words.

"Yes, it's true." He dropped his head. Was this shame he was displaying? Giovanni dropped to his knees and struck the ground. "We gave you up! We gave you to another family, and I abandoned you!" Giovanni almost chocked.

I heard Jessie gasp upon hearing the news be confirmed. I was not about to let her go. I would let this drama play out before I restored his memories of the mountain. After this exchange with his daughter, his mind would be on what a poor father he had been. Then he would be more receptive to the message I wanted to give: he had attacked _my_ family. He would be suffering what he had made me suffer as he was remembering it. What could be a better form of revenge?

"I've failed you." Giovanni said in a broken voice. He was audibly holding back mucous. I had not expected him to break so easily.

"I tried to keep to keep you safe, but she won in the end anyway…It was all for nothing!" He screamed the last part of the sentence like a madman. Jessie, Meowth, and I were all confused. I am not female. What did he mean by "she won in the end"?

"We gave you to the foster family to keep you safe from that old bitch, but she's still found a way to hurt you!" Jessie was too confused to respond. I, however, saw another exposed nerve to exploit. His ranting about "the old bitch" could only refer to his mother, the Madame Boss.

"What are you babbling about?" I demanded. He would hate exposing his deepest fears to me.

"You are the enforcer of her will, Mewtwo. You are her dream realized in the flesh. You have done everything she wanted."

"Your mother?"

I was acting for my own vengeance. When I restored his memories of Mount Quena, he would see that clearly. He would then see that I am fully aware being like himself, one that he has wronged beyond forgiveness. The world of Pokémon does not revolve around the conflict between him and his mother. Giovanni now seemed to me as if he were a child. So much had to do with his mother. Was he truly this…pathetic?

"My mother," he answered my question.

"Your mother has nothing to do with me!"

"That's where you're wrong!" He said. I noted confidence returning to his voice. He rose to his feet. Something had changed within him, making him more like the Giovanni I remembered. I still held his daughter…I looked around in all directions to see if he had any of the machines that he had used on Mount Quena. I saw none. Why, then, this change in attitude?

"What makes you so confident?"

He just smiled at me.

"Remember, I know everything about your past, Mewtwo, including who ordered your creation."

"Didn't you?" That was what Giovanni himself had told me. Should I truly be surprised if he had lied?

"Making a super-clone of Mew was originally my mother's idea. Miyamoto was lost in the Andes, trying to bring back a Mew for her to clone. The efforts to create you are what cost her life…" Sadness reentered his voice. He looked down again, and snapped his back to look at me. Then he pointed squarely at me.

"You are responsible for Jessie and me loosing Miyamoto, Mewtwo!"

This was almost too much to absorb at once. I tried to digest all of this. The Madame Boss had ordered my creation, sent Miyamoto to find a Mew to clone. The first attempt ended in failure and resulted in the loss of Miyamoto. That opened Giovanni to me in a new light. Was it possible that he didn't see me as his inferior? Did he just simply hold a grudge for the relationship between my birth and Miyamoto's disappearance? This made no sense. If Giovanni blamed the project to create me for what happened to her, why did he continue it? He was already in command when I was created.

"When my mother was paralyzed in a car wreck, she gave Team Rocket to me on the condition that I finish the Mew cloning project. She had always told me that I did not have what it took to succeed her. She also said that a thinking weapon would make the best leader, and that the best leader was a thinking weapon. She told me to continue the search for Mew DNA, create you, and let her train you to take my place as the leader of Team Rocket." She had intended for me to be the leader of Team Rocket? Impossible!...but it did make sense. A leader with my psychic abilities could erase the memories of those who knew secrets, control weather conditions in strategic operations, teleport large objects. His resentment for his mother seemed to be genuine. Could it be that his resent for me really did have its origins with his mother?

"The most powerful Pokémon could not disappoint her the way her human child had." Giovanni put the emphasis on "human," not on "her" or "child." That was odd.

"Why did you emphasize 'human'? How could her child be anything but human?"

"There were gaps in the Mew DNA. Dr. Fuji filled in those gaps with my mother's DNA. Essentially, you're my half-brother."

I dropped Jessie. I was part human? I was part human! It was a lie! It had to be a lie! Giovanni was capable of the lowest deception. Yes, this was a trick! Only… everything else had been the truth. He acknowledges his daughter, misses his wife, hates his mother…it was all true…ALL of it. No!

"No! That's not possible! I am not human! I hate humans!" I felt a tear running down the side of my face. Everything I had known was shattered. I was one of _them_. I found it hard enough accepting that there was good in humans like Ash. How could I possibly accept the humanity in my blood?

"Saying you hate humanity only proves that you are like my mother. She believed that modern society was evil and she wanted to create a new world order. That's why she created Team Rocket. That's why she created you." My eyes were clouded with tears. I did not want to look weak in front of Giovanni, but I could not help it.

"You are everything she wanted. You can destroy modern society, and you have already ruined my life. I had to give up Miyamoto and Jessie to create you for an old hag that treated me like dirt. First, it was Team Rocket, and then, it was you. I've lived my whole life in the shadow of her dream. Making you obey me was the least form of compensation I could expect!"

Now, the impossible happened. Giovanni wiped a tear out of his eye. What he had said must have been true. I was part human, created by an insane woman to restore order to humanity…restore order to humanity. I was here because a human woman realized her species' own corruption and wanted to purge it. If evil disgusted her, she could not enjoy being, yet as a human, she must have been. A human who acknowledged her own evil? Even Ash, compassionate as he was, did not fight against human society. This could not be true, but everything told me it was. I looked at my hands, my flesh. I was Pokémon with human blood coursing through my veins. She wanted me to be the mediator.

I now knew the reason of my existence, one that fit what I had believed all along. I was here to end a corrupt Humanity's rule. However, there was a new facet to this belief that finally helped me make sense of Ash Ketchum. His sacrifice on New Island, his rescues—Lugia from Lawrence III, myself from Giovanni—all were definitely acts of compassion. Humans were corrupt, but they realize this. Some try to rise above their corruption. Therefore, they cannot all be. They did not need to be destroyed, but they needed a new order to be forced upon them. I wish I had met this "Madame Boss." Perhaps I still can. I erased Giovanni's memory and left him, taking Jessie and Meowth with me. I still wanted to kill him, but I after what I had learned today…were we not already even? Besides, I might need his body later.

Jessie and Meowth asked me repeatedly if I had killed their leader and where I was taking them now. I ignored them. I wanted to reflect.

We returned to Lawrence's Mansion, where we found that James was still alive, much to Jessie and Meowth's audible pleasure. He had crawled back out of the ocean and was laying on the ground next to the outdoor table. I lowered Jessie and Meowth to a safe distance and dropped them. Then I erased the memories of all three. I left before they could see me. Taking to the skies over Olivine, I could see that Ash and his friends had not yet entered the Gym. How should I begin my own journey? I need time to think and plan, for there a variety of steps I could take. Should I destroy these memoirs to prevent someone from finding me? Who else besides me will ever read them? The only question is what to do next. I think I will pay Pikatwo and Meowtwo a visit.

**THE END**


End file.
